


Lavender Oil and Poor Decision Making

by Tired_Introvert



Series: Lavender Oil [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, author discovered no less than three kinks while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Introvert/pseuds/Tired_Introvert
Summary: >I accept you.Because I can't be the only one who wanted the WoL to bang Zenos on that rooftop.





	Lavender Oil and Poor Decision Making

**Author's Note:**

> WoL is a male Hyur midlander named Frost.

Frost paused at the door to the menagerie. He was breathing heavily from his battle with the Garlean prince moments earlier.  
“Pompous… condescending coward!” He growled, hoping his voice would carry through the large metal-bound door. If Zenos thought he had become an animal he could toy with, plump for the slaughter, he had another thing coming. 

_It fills you even now, doesn't it? The hunger. To bite down on my jugular, to feel the warmth fill your mouth and run over even as you drink deep._

Perhaps. No, Frost shook his head. His thoughts did not need to be going there. Zenos was a monster, heartless and evil. He was a rabid animal that needed to be put down. Frost took one last deep breath as he opened the door, steeling himself for the battle ahead. 

“Welcome to the royal menagerie.” Zenos smiled raising his arms in a warm gesture as Frost sulked through the door. He was fuming. This man, this murderer, had no right to stand when so many more deserving had fallen. He would set the record straight, he had to. Everyone was counting on him. I wonder if he is as well built under all that armor? What?! No. This was a battle to the death, not a date. Though the way he suggested Frost bite his neck, the way he wanted him to live, the way Zenos seemed truly fascinated with him, might suggest otherwise. 

“I know you understand this.” Zenos sighed, “You and I are one and the same.” Zenos had been talking, well monologuing, but Frost was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear him.  
“Together, we could while away the quiet hours, as friend and confidant…if you will accept me.” Zenos finished, giving Frost a questioning look. That was… not something he needed right now. Frost thought as he shifted his weight. His pants had been getting more uncomfortable at his recent thoughts. It would be embarrassing if Zenos noticed. He would just have to kill him quickly. Frost glared daggers at Zenos, who continued to look at him with a questioning, if not amused expression. Frost closed his eyes, taking in another deep breath before opening them again. ‘Worst thing that could happen is he laughs,’ Frost thought to himself. It's not like anyone else was around to hear his answer.  
“I accept you.” Frost replied, trying to keep his tone even and face expressionless. His hands were shaking and his palms suddenly felt sweaty.  
Zenos did indeed laugh, taunting,  
“Are we to embrace and let bygones be bygones? Do our deeds weigh so little that you would cast all aside? Come. 'Twas plain from the first how this would end.”  
Frost snorted, disgust twinging his words,  
“You act like two people have to actually like each other to enjoy one another’s company.” Frost paused, he hadn’t meant to say that so forcefully, or even out loud for that matter. It took him another half second to realize exactly what he was implying with his words. Zenos, for his part, was taken aback for a moment but recovered quickly smirking as he cocked his head, giving Frost a pointed look,  
“And what, are you offering?” Zenos asked almost deadpan, eyes belying obvious amusement.  
“I...” Frost hesitated, he could pretend like he hadn’t said anything. Probably should pretend like he hadn’t fully comprehended the meaning of his words. He should spit back some invective and duel Zenos to the death for the final time. But he couldn’t deny that Zenos had a point. Well at least in terms of how similar the two of them were. How many times had he become bored, disillusioned, because no fight posed a challenge? How many times had he harmed weaker creatures simply because they were there? Or because he wanted to see if he truly could kill it with one well-placed strike. Frost sighed, Zenos represented all that Frost hated about himself. That should make him want to kill him. That should make him want to spill his blood, watch as the life drained from those condescending eyes, stand triumphant over his bruised and bloodied corpse. His hands shaking from the exertion. His blood as well as that of the Garlean prince staining his clothes, his muscles sore and joints aching, a hard-won fight. One that made him feel worthy, alive. Frost gritted his teeth, determined, looking up at the prince,  
“I will accept you, not for tomorrow, not for the future. But for _now_ , in this moment.” Frost took a step forward, hand never leaving his weapon as he waited for some reaction from the prince.

Zenos just stood there unmoving. His interest clearly piqued, but his eyes were wary. If this was a trick he would not fall for it so easily. Though, he could practically taste the lust wafting off the Hyur. If this man was planning on killing him, he was planning on doing other things to him first. Zenos grinned as images flashed through his head, this was going to be an entertaining night. He reached for his sword, gently setting it on the ground as he turned his attention to the vaunted warrior of light. Frost looked like a wild animal whose back was against a wall. He seemed to be debating whether to attack, bolt, or jump him.  
“He who hesitates,” Zenos hummed to himself as he quickly closed the distance between the two of them. Frost’s hand shot to his weapon but Zenos grasped his wrist in an iron hold preventing him from attacking. His other hand roughly grabbing his jaw forcing his face up to look at him. His lips were pursed, his eyes narrow, a small crinkle forming above his nose. Defiance. Such a beautiful expression for his enemy to wear. It meant he hadn’t been broken yet. Zenos moved his knee, slowly shoving his shin guard between Frost’s legs. Zenos watched his eyes widen, lips open, and felt a quick inhale of breath. He hadn’t realized that Frost had been trying to push him away with his free hand, but now he could feel the pressure on his chest shifting from pushing away to clinging on. Zenos removed his hand from Frost’s wrist, content he wouldn’t attack him and snaked it around to Frost’s backside, giving it a hard squeeze through his pants. 

Frost whimpered, second hand joining the first grabbing at Zenos’s armor. He wanted more. Needed more. Oh, how Frost wanted to see that perfectly constructed facade of disinterest crumble. He wanted Zenos to hold him down, bite him, moan in ecstasy as his careful control shattered. Zenos released his grip on the Hyur and watched as he fell to his knees in front of him. Frost looked up at him with lidded eyes, hair partially obscuring his face, but an obvious smirk across his pale lips.  
“What are you up to?” Zenos mused to himself, as he used the claws on his gauntlet to play with Frost’s hair. As if to answer, Frost leaned forward, nuzzling into Zenos’s hip before giving the plate armor covering the prince’s cock a long, slow lick from edge to edge mimicking what he would do with a dick. Zenos could feel his own manhood twitch at the thought. Frost then began sucking at the plate, teasing his tongue over the cold metal and staring up at the other man. Frost knew that Zenos’s couldn’t feel anything through his armor, but that didn’t mean that Zenos couldn’t imagine putting his mouth to better use. The claws in Frost’s hair suddenly dug in deep, forcing his head against the armor as if Zenos had forgotten his dick was still confined in his armor. Zenos could assure you he had not forgotten that his dick was still in his armor, as it now pressed uncomfortably against the plate and he wanted nothing more than to shove it down the smaller man’s throat. He wanted to make him choke, beg, cry. But all those paled in comparison to the overwhelming need to claim. He needed to fuck him, mark him, tear him apart. Let all who see the powerful warrior of light know he belonged to Zenos. Zenos growled, a hand going to Frost’s shoulder pushing him down until his back was flush with the ground. Frost’s legs spread involuntarily and Zenos took the opportunity to jam his armor-clad knee into Frost’s groin. Frost whined, tears pricking his eyes under the rough treatment. Gods it hurt, and Gods did he want more. Zenos leaned forward slotting his head into the juncture of Frost’s neck, giving the skin a quick nip. Frost’s hands roughly grabbed his hair urging him to continue. Zenos obliged, wrapping his arms around the Hyur and leaned into his ear,  
“I want you…” his voice somewhere between a growl and a whisper.  
“Fuck-” Frost’s breath hitched in his throat. This is what he wanted. What he needed. His skin was on fire, his clothes growing damp with sweat. Just then Zenos sat up, allowing his knee to slip from between Frost’s legs. Frost hesitated, body registering the lack of friction, then glared at Zenos, his eyes sparking a lighter shade of blue, a warning.  
“What?” Zenos taunted, drumming his fingers on Frost’s chest, “Did you want me to continue?” Frost grimaced before brushing off the hand and leaning forward so he was face to face with the Garlean prince. Frost’s lips met Zenos’s, the chaste kiss juxtaposing the previous roughness as one of his hands rested on the prince’s neck. Frost sighed, cold breath ghosting over Zenos’s lips,  
“I will hold you down and ride you if I have to.”  
Zenos gasped as Frost nipped his lower lip more of a reaction to his promise than the bite.  
“Did you bring oil?” Zenos asked, casually tracing his fingers up Frost’s side.  
Frost started, then settled for glaring at Zenos,  
“Right,” he replied, “because when I came here I had totally planned on fucking you.” Zenos hadn’t thought this out either. Frost sighed before remembering,  
“I um,” he hesitated, realizing how this was going to sound, “I have some in my bag.”  
Zenos quirked a brow, giving him a pointed look.  
“I-I didn’t plan for this or anything, I swear!” Frost stammered, shaking his head and avoiding the prince’s gaze. Actually, his retainer had just finished her venture before he arrived at the palace, and one of the items she brought back was lavender oil. He would have to thank her when he got out of this. If he got out of this. Though, maybe that would be a bad idea. He could just see how that conversation would go, "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for bringing me that lavender oil. It really came in handy when I was fucking the psychopathic heir apparent to the Garlean Empire." No, it was probably best to not say anything.

Zenos sighed, rummaging around Frost’s bag for the aforementioned oil with one hand and digging his clawed gauntlet into Frost’s hip with the other, “And here I was hoping to make this hurt,” he mused. Frost shivered at Zenos’s words and the cool metal, now leaving searing marks in his flesh. Frost sat up wrapping an arm around Zenos’s neck as he breathed in his ear,  
“Then I guess you will just have to fuck me harder.” Frost growled, his sentence punctuated with a roll of his hips digging his clothed erection into the prince’s knee. A second later he was met with a growl as the hand clawing at his hip rose to his neck. 

Frost could feel every curve of the metal, every joint of every finger, as the hand slowly, agonizingly, closed around his neck. The sharp prick of claws digging in near his spine and the thumb toying with the bottom of his earlobe. Frost let out a last mewling breath as the edges of his vision began to darken. Hands instinctively reaching for purchase and coming up with the hard metal of Zenos’s armor. Nails attempting to dig into the unflinching plate were left stained with their own blood. Then Zenos released his hold. A flood of air came into his gasping lungs making Frost cough, as he doubled over on his side. His companion, forgotten for a moment as he recovered. His vision came back, slightly blurry and his head felt presently light. He turned back to the prince, now intently scouring the contents of Frost’s bag. The lavender oil was already out and at the prince’s side but Zenos seemed interested in the bag’s contents. He looked over at Frost, a taunting look now gracing his features,  
“Why do you have so many leafy vegetables in your bag? You seem to have several dozen if not hundreds of them.” Frost was taken aback, brain still trying to function properly due to lack of oxygen. He shook his head, perturbed.  
“Are you actually counting how many Gysahl Greens I have in my bag?” Frost shook his head, sitting up and grabbing Zenos by the front of his armor, pulling the prince’s mouth to his as their lips met in a bruising kiss. 'Kiss' was too kind of a word for it. Teeth clicked as both men nipped and bit into each other’s lips, leaving crimson rivulets running down their chins. Their hands fisted in each other’s hair, pulling whenever they wanted an advantage as heavy breathing, yelps, and groans flooded the garden. 

“Armor… Off… Now.” Frost ordered as he tugged at the ugly cloth covering Zenos’s waist. Zenos chuckled as he untied the sash, casting it to the side as Frost slipped his own shirt over his head. 

“That armor looks complicated.” Frost commented, raking his eyes over Zenos’s body. Normally he would relish the thought of slowly stripping the clothes off the beautiful Garlean, teasing newly revealed skin with his mouth and nails. But that armor would take him way too long, and he didn’t feel like waiting.  
“I hate it. Take it off.”  
Zenos smirked as he began unclipping the plates, slowly revealing more and more skin. Frost followed, letting the last of his clothing fall to the floor of the menagerie. He had taken special care with his underwear, slowly easing it over his ass and down his thighs in a teasing, exaggerated motion. So when he looked back at Zenos standing there in his smallclothes, he wanted nothing more than to tear the remaining fabric away.

He could see the outline of Zenos’s half-hard cock pressing against the silky cloth. Even through a layer of fabric, he could see Zenos was very well endowed. Oh, how he wanted that inside him, spreading him open and making him feel so full. Frost sunk to his knees, letting his hands ghost over the prince’s toned chest as he sank lower, coming to rest on his hips. Frost’s thumbs traced the smooth fabric before looping inside as he looked up at Zenos with an almost innocent-looking face, if it wasn’t so close to his cock. Zenos thread his fingers into Frost’s hair as the Hyur eased the fabric down. Zenos was half hard and Frost’s mouth began to water as he leaned forward for a taste but was met with a sharp pain in the back of his head.  
“Needy are we?” Zenos teased, pulling his hair again. Frost whined before catching himself, glaring up at Zenos before wrapping a hand around the Garlean’s dick and using his other to jam his thumb into Zenos’s balls. Frost heard a sharp intake of breath as the pressure on his hair was released allowing him to take the head into his mouth. He took the opportunity to look up, wanting more than anything to see the prince’s resolve break. His cheeks were dusted red his lips slightly parted as he involuntarily bucked his hips, forcing his cock further into Frost’s mouth and making them both shudder. Frost took the opportunity to bite down, hard enough for it to hurt like hell, but not enough to break the sensitive skin. Instead of being met with that beautiful moan of pleasure and pain as he had expected, he was roughly pulled off Zenos’s cock and shoved like a ragdoll into the nearby wall. 

He could hear the pop of the cork as Zenos opened the vial, a strong whiff of lavender beginning to permittee the menagerie. He felt dry hand push his waist into the wall forcing him to grind painfully against it as Zenos’s finger began probing his entrance. Frost tried to relax, taking deep breaths and hissing when Zenos added another finger, scissoring them to open him further. Though, no amount of prep could adequately prepare him for taking the prince’s cock, and the thought of that made his dick jump. This would hurt, and feel so fantastic at the same time. Frost moaned when Zenos’s fingers pressed into a bundle of nerves, causing his hips to shudder as he dug his head into the wall. Zenos seemed to get the memo and continued to abuse that spot as he worked another finger in. Tears pricked Frost’s eyes, this was heaven, but he needed more. He needed that dick inside him.  
“Zenos, please,” his voice cut off by a whimper, “that is enough. Please. I can’t wait anymore.” Zenos chuckled as he forced a third finger in leaning in to nip at Frost’s ear,  
“Have you the strength?” He whispered as he roughly shoved his fingers in.  
“Oh, please.” It came out as more of a beg than the intended sarcastic retort, but Zenos didn’t comment, removing his fingers with a squelching sound. Frost had to grip the wall to prevent himself from falling over from the loss. He waited to feel Zenos’s warmth return but his back was only met with the gentle breeze of the menagerie. Frost turned around and was met with a sight the almost made him come right there. 

Zenos was laying on his back and looking up at Frost while he touched himself with the remaining oil. Zenos’s eyes moved up from his dick to the Hyur’s body, to meet his gaze,  
“Or was your threat to ride me an empty one?” Zenos purred as he gave his cock another stroke. Frost swore under his breath, nearly tripping over his feet as he made his way over to Zenos. Frost straddled him, resting his hand on Zenos’s thigh for balance as he began easing himself down on Zenos’s dick.

Painful. Excruciating. Euphoric. All words that described the feeling of Zenos cock forcing itself into Frost. He felt so full and would swear that his internal organs had to move to accommodate him. Gravity was doing its job and by the time Frost was seated all the way on Zenos’s dick, tears had formed in his eyes and his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths, calming himself and trying to relax. He could hear Zenos taking a breath as if to speak but Frost rested his hand over the prince’s mouth to shush him. It was a moment later that he realized he had missed and his hand was actually covering Zenos’s entire face. Whatever, it worked,  
“I’m adjusting,” Frost commented deadpan, his eyes still closed and his hand still splayed over Zenos’s face, “And you, are going to wait.”  
Zenos let out a muffled sound, one that later Frost realized was probably a whine, then Zenos obediently remained silent until Frost started to move. Slowly he lifted himself up and brought himself back down. He knew he was teasing both of them but at the moment he couldn't care less. He was relishing the stretch, the pain, and the pressure inside him. He opened his eyes to look down at the prince, moving his hands to rest at his sides.

“What would your friends think?” Zenos taunted, giving a hard thrust into the other’s much smaller body. Why did he have to ruin this by talking? Frost let out a groan, digging his nails into Zenos’s thigh, bloody crescents starting to form over taut muscle.  
“What would your goddess think? Her warrior of light being-“ Zenos was cut off as Frost sat up further. The position change causing Zenos’s cock to rub against the Hyur’s sweet spot. Frost groaned, one of his hands going to fist in the prince’s hair while the other gently rested on his windpipe. A warning against speaking further. He could feel Zenos lean into his touch, almost imperceptible, under the man’s steady thrusts. Zenos wanted to be choked back? That was something they would have to explore later. Later. Oh Halone, what was he thinking? Like this could ever happen again. Frost shook himself from his thoughts, tilting his head until his breath ghosted over the prince’s mouth.  
“I would be more concerned about your father.” Frost sighed nipping at Zenos’s bottom lip, reopening a cut. Frost watched the crimson substance slowly rise to the surface until he licked it up, enjoying the taste more than he probably should have.  
“What would he think? You’re literally dicking around with your enemy,” Frost snorted at his own joke, involuntary clenching and pulling a gasp out of Zenos. Frost used this to his advantage, applying slight pressure to the hand on the prince’s throat as he continued,  
“You, stooping so low. Sticking your dick in not only a Non-Garlean, not only someone who has tried to kill you three times, but also someone I’m sure you have been told to kill on sight. And yet here you are.” Frost finished with another hard bite to Zenos’s lower lip, simultaneously raking his nails down the blonde’s sides. By the fury, Zenos’s taste was intoxicating. Not like fine wine, as the cliche goes, but like hard liquor. One that would knock anyone on their ass given enough time. 

And apparently, time was up. A couple of things happened at once. He could feel Zenos pulling out of him, leaving him suddenly feeling very empty, then his face hit the stone floor, hard. His ass held high in the air. He could feel Zenos’s hands on his hips as he started rutting against his backside, but never enough pressure to actually slip in. Frost whimpered pushing himself back against Zenos but was met with a hard hand in his hair, yanking him up so that he was practically sitting on Zenos’s thighs. The prince’s other hand wrapped around the base Frost’s cock. Frost whined bucking his hips, attempting to gain some relief but he was firmly caught in the prince’s grasp. Zenos leaned his head forward licking Frost’s neck in one slow, languid stroke from collarbone to jaw. He paused to give an almost chaste kiss behind the Hyur’s ear before whispering,  
“You want to talk about a disgrace? You’re here rutting like an animal against my fist. The great warrior of light brought low in battle by my sword, and low in bed by my cock.” Frost lowered his hands, once again using his nails to dig into the prince’s flesh. This time they sunk into the meat of his thighs. Zenos growled into his ear, hand moving from Frost’s hair to his chest to hold him steady as Zenos bit down on his neck, not hard enough to draw blood, yet. But certainly hard enough to cause Frost to scream, breath hiccuping in his abused throat. Frost cocked his head to look at the prince, his blonde hair cascading down his body, highlighting his face and making him look almost godlike. Still, Frost couldn’t help himself, he chuckled, which honestly sounded more like a cough, as he responded.  
“I pity your back if you consider the menagerie floor a bed.” Zenos paused for a second, before he let out a guttural, primal-sounding noise. He picked up Frost like he weighed nothing and pressed him against one of the stone walls, adding another set of cuts to his torso. Zenos was quick to follow, his chest quickly becoming flush to Frost’s back. He could feel Zenos’s cock right in the small of his back. Halone, he wanted that man inside him. Zenos slowly rocked his hips forward, dick sliding up and down Frost’s back as Frost’s own cock ground into the rough wall. Frost let out a pitiful whine that would make anyone who had a heart give him some relief.  
“Oh I’m sorry,” Zenos taunted thrusting hard against Frost’s ass, his cock roughly shoving inside, “I don’t speak mewling bitch.” Frost choked out a sob as his dick chafed against the rough wall, tears pricking at his eyes. He needed more, more stimulation, to be stroked. He would do it himself but he was currently between a Garlean prince and a hard place. Being roughly shoved into said hard place and he didn't feel like having to explain to Y’shtola how he broke his arm trying to masturbate. 

Frost reached behind him to thread his hand through blonde hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling the prince’s head forward.  
“Turn me around now!” Frost growled through his teeth as he dug his nails into Zenos’s hips. He could feel moisture under his nails and a coppery sweet smell filled his lungs. Zenos moaned above him, giving a particularly rough thrust in response. Frost whined, breathing heavily as he was roughly pounded into the stone. His cock still throbbing from the friction, begging for more. Zenos dislodged his hair from Frost’s grasp, moving his mouth to lick and nip at his spine. His tongue slowly snaked across each raised nob until he reached Frost’s skull. 

The taste was heavenly, Frost tasted of vengeance and lust and a fire that burns with an indomitable spirit. This man would always challenge him, always fascinate him, always make him feel alive. Suddenly Frost slammed his head back, knocking his skull into Zenos’s nose. Zenos instinctually stepped back dropping Frost in the process. Zenos’s cock slipping out of him as Frost fell to the floor. Zenos licked his upper lip. He tasted blood but his nose didn't feel broken. He grinned, a wicked, maniacal thing. His teeth stained red with his own blood.  
“Now why did you have to go and do that?” Zenos jeered in a singsong voice. Frost raised his head and stood, still not facing the other man,  
“Because,” Frost replied, slowly turning to match Zenos with a smirk of his own, “you made me an offer, and I intend to take you up on it.”  
“Oh?” Zenos questioned, his bloody mouth making the word seem more threatening than sexy. Frost slowly sauntered toward him. His eyes were full of mischief as he placed his hand on Zenos’s waist as he stood on his toes to lick the blood coating the prince’s lips. Hands roamed Frost’s ass before he was lifted to rub their cocks together. Frost yelped in surprise, gripping Zenos’s arm for balance before slotting his head into the juncture of the prince’s neck and shoulder, giving the area a slow languid lick.  
“Put it in,” Frost whispered as he lightly pulled Zenos’s hair, “but know that I’m about to hurt you.” Zenos let out a sound that could only be described as a purr before he pressed Frost against himself, slowly slipping inside. Frost nuzzled his shoulder before slowly, deeply, sinking his teeth in. The reaction was immediate. Zenos growled, digging his nails into Frost’s flesh as Zenos’s other hand tangled in the Hyur’s hair, pushing his face further into his shoulder. Blood began to well up, coating Frost’s teeth and beginning to drip down his throat.  
“You’re fucking tasty.” Frost moaned as he licked his lips.

 “And you need a lesson in anatomy,” Zenos teased, “my jugular is in my neck, not my shoulder.” Frost put a finger to the prince’s lips to silence him before lifting his head. He leaned back feeling the cock slip a little deeper inside him brushing right against his prostate. He gasped, clenching his muscles tightly and watching the shocked look on Zenos’s face. Frost leaned forward pressing their abused lips together gently, almost affectionately, as he played with the prince’s hair.  
“But if you bled out,” Frost whispered into lips eagerly trying to press back against his own, “who is going to fuck me? Satiate me? Leave me a bloody mess, satisfied and breathless?” He asked, giving another gentle kiss to Zenos’s mouth.  
“I'm sure you could find-“ Zenos’s reply cut off by a growl deep in his chest. Frost could see the floor spinning under him as he was manhandled, his back hitting the ground and his ass being roughly fucked into with increased vigor. One particularly hard thrust had Frost seeing stars as his cock found his sweet spot.  
“Zenos! There please!” He begged through panting breaths.  
“Mine.” Zenos bit Frost’s shoulder, teeth sinking in to flush skin, eliciting a scream from the smaller man.  
“Mine!” Another bite, this time into the crook of Frost’s neck. Teeth continuing to bite the same area until the skin finally broke and he was met with the metallic substance oozing from where his teeth dug in. Frost’s blood was like ambrosia, as heady as his scent, and much more intoxicating. Frost was screaming, digging his nails into Zenos’s shoulder blades and leaving red marks that may have broken skin. This only spurred him on more, his already brutal pace becoming deeper and rougher. His hands holding Frost’s slender hips as he was fucked on Zenos’s cock. At this point, all Frost could do was hold on, his fingers and nails digging painfully into his shoulders as Zenos’s thrusts became more erratic. His breathing became more labored, and Frost could tell he was close. On a normal day Frost would have dreaded the clean up of having a lover finish inside him, but any day he got to fuck the Garlean prince was not a normal day. And he wanted nothing more than to feel his cum deep inside him.  
“Ha-“ Frost breathed as he rocked harder to meet Zenos thrusts, “Gods I’m close.” Zenos grunted in reply; he wouldn't last much longer either. Frost clenched tighter wanting the feeling of Zenos coming to trigger his own release. Zenos’s breath hitched as he came, painting Frost’s insides as he fucked himself through his orgasm. One particularly hard thrust had him blacking out, whether it was from pleasure, pain, or blood loss he couldn't tell you, but when he came to Zenos was leaning over him with an almost concerned look on his face. Frost’s chest felt sticky and he could feel his ass twitching around nothing as come slowly leaked out of it. As they came down from their high, they let a question hang in the air, on that would probably never be answered. Frost looked up at his lover, his enemy. Zenos was breathing heavily and still wearing a weary expression as if Frost would suddenly snap out of euphoria and attack him. Though in truth, Zenos would probably enjoy that,  
“You look beautiful in red.” Frost said before he could stop himself, running his fingers over the drying blood covering Zenos chest. He knew his own body looked like a mess, blood, cum, and scratches littering it. But he felt alive.

***

A few days later found Frost resting outside his home, waiting for his retainer to answer his summons.  
“Milord, I have returned.” She said in her normally polite tone as her tail swayed and she smiled kindly.  
“Thank you, have you found anything useful this time or have you come to give me more fish?” Frost replied curtly, organizing the day in his head and only half paying attention to her.  
“Actually milord,” she replied handing a small vial to Frost,  
“I brought you some more lavender oil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever been so horny that you completely missed a giant dragon-monster in a blue lightning prison floating a few feet above your murderous Garlean lover’s head? Because Frost has. That's my excuse for Shinryu not being in this story.
> 
> Wow, thank you so much for reading this thing. Any feedback is much appreciated and if you wanna hmu in-game I'm Frost Runemori-Brynhildr. I could really use a fellow Zenos fan to talk to. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
